That's so Ratched
by ElysianDreamCatcher
Summary: What if Emma and Hook's trip to the past was one-way? What if Nurse Ratched did more than just watch the patients in the hospital basement?


Blue eyes looked out from behind the wheel of the parked Ford Taurus and watched the pillar of fire in the distance. The woman they belonged to sat motionless, expressionless, waiting.

When the fire went out, the woman took a fortifying breath before stepping out of the car. Assuming the posture and bearing that had been her trademark for the previous three decades, Mildred Ratched began her walk across and up the street towards Granny's Diner.

As she approached, she noted that Regina and Snow appeared to be chatting, while David had his cell phone pressed to his ear. Frustration and a hint of worry were written clearly on his face.

Mildred stepped up near Regina and Snow, and waited patiently to be addressed.

A moment later Regina, having noticed the new presence, paused her conversation and turned. "Nurse Ratched, is there something you needed?"

"Indeed, your majesty." Mildred paused to glance around. "Would it be possible for us to talk somewhere more private?"

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but found herself cutoff by the nervous shepherd. "Regina, neither Emma nor Hook are answering their phones. I'm starting to get a little worried here."

Giving a sympathetic look, Regina turned back to Mildred saying, "I'm afraid whatever it is will need to wait."

As Regina turned to look back at the Charmings, Mildred cleared her throat, drawing Regina's attention back to her. "What I wish to discuss is relevant to the situation at hand, your majesty."

This had the unfortunate effect of not just grabbing Regina's attention, but that of the others as well.

Snow pushed her way passed Regina, a look of panic on her face. "Oh my God, did something happen to them? Is Emma okay."

"She hasn't been admitted to the hospital, if that's what you are asking," Mildred replied, clearly annoyed at Snow's interruption.

Regina's eyes narrowed. "But you do know something." Her tone left no doubt that it was a statement and not a question.

Mildred nodded sharply. "Again, if we might discuss this in private…"

By this time Henry and Robin had wandered closer and caught part of the conversation. Glancing briefly at her son, Regina replied, "If it concerns Miss Swan, I'd rather have it out in the open."

Mildred lifted an eyebrow. "As you wish, your majesty." Pulling a dream catcher from her purse, she continued, "Over thirty years ago you entrusted me with this memory. I have kept it safe and secure, and now, on the date and at the time that you instructed, I return it to you."

Regina looked at the offered dream catcher, somewhat puzzled. "I have no memory of making that or asking you to do anything for me, other than look after the occupants of the hospital basement."

"I believe that was the idea, your majesty."

When Regina hesitated to respond, Henry stepped forward. "You said this was about Emma, now you're saying this is about a 30 year old memory." He paled suddenly. "Zelena's time travel spell…"

The attention of everyone present was now firmly on Mildred, who merely inclined her head towards the dream catcher, which Regina was now holding.

Taking a deep breath, Regina lifted the dream catcher and pushed her magic into it. An image of the evil queen, standing before a mirror in full regalia, appeared.

_"Madam Mayor," the queen began with a smirk. "Rather a step-down from Queen, but I hear that is the least of our concerns."_

_"I recently had the most… pleasurable… experience getting to know the Savior and the Pirate. Tsk tsk, letting your subjects fall in to time portals all willy-nilly like that. Clearly we're slipping."_

Regina swallowed hard while Snow gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

_"As I was saying, they had the most interesting stories to share with me. In time, they convinced me of the validity of their tale, and I knew I had to take action." The queen tilted her head. "Really Madam Mayor, sullying yourself with forest trash? At least the huntsman could be made to sleep indoors."_

Robin clenched his jaw as Regina's cheeks showed a hint of pink.

_"Well, you should have a much better option available to you quite soon. Of course, that's not why I'm here talking to you today, the big day, the day we get our final victory over Snow White and her insipid Prince Charming."_

Her stomach plummeted as Regina considered just how her former self might have decided to punish the Charmings. A quick glance around showed that Snow, David, and Henry were equally worried.

_"I think that's enough of a teaser for now. The rest of your memories, and dare I say, a handful of pleasant surprises, can be found in the second basement beneath the hospital. Our dear 'Nurse Ratched' has diligently kept it hidden all of these years on our behalf. Make sure you thank her properly later."_

"Are they alive?" She had so many questions, but this one was the most important to Regina.

Mildred nodded. "If you would accompany me back to the hospital…"

With a wave of her arms, Regina engulfed Mildred, Henry, Snow, David, and herself in a cloud of purple smoke, transporting them all to Mildred's nurse's station in the basement of the hospital.

"Very well then, your majesty. Please follow me." Without waiting for a response, Mildred began making her way to the wall at the end of the hallway. She reached out and pushed on the side of a fire extinguisher case, causing a door hidden in the wall to come ajar.

A quick jaunt down a flight of stairs and the group found themselves in a similar looking hallway as the one above. Pausing there, at the bottom of the stairs, Mildred looked into the eyes of each person in turn. "Please keep in mind that what you are about to see is my life's work, and came at great personal cost."

Again, not waiting for a reply, Mildred opened the first door and stepped inside.

The others followed swiftly after, but found themselves standing in stunned silence. There, lying in a bed in the center of the room, was Sheriff Graham.

Mildred stepped forward and touched him on the forehead, causing him to startle awake.

Graham took a couple deep breaths before sitting up and shaking his head. His eyes traveled around the room, noting all who were present, before settling on Mildred.

"It's finally over, I take it," Graham asked.

Regina stared in disbelief. "I crushed his heart…" She shook her head and glared at Mildred. "I crushed his heart. How is he sitting here alive?"

"How many of you here have read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," Mildred asked in reply.

Henry looked confused for a moment before it hit him. "They couldn't change anything they'd already seen!"

They all turned to Henry. "In Prisoner of Azkaban, Hermione had a necklace that let her travel a few hours back in time. The catch was that she couldn't let her earlier-self see her future-self, and she couldn't change anything that her earlier-self had already seen. If she had, it would have created a paradox."

David shook his head to clear it. "Care to explain that one more time?"

"Let's say I bombed my math test, so I go back in time and rig the test to make it easier. Then past-me takes the test and does really well on it. All of a sudden present-me has no reason to go back in time and rig the test. Because the test never gets rigged, past-me ends up bombing the test. This goes on and on for eternity, trapping me in a paradox," Henry explained.

"Not the explanation I would have gone with, Mr. Mills, but it will suffice." Mildred continued, "Sheriff Swan was well aware that any changes she made, such as saving the life of her predecessor, would have massive, unpredictable impacts to the timeline. As such, the decision was made that any changes would have to be _imperceptible_ to the other residents of Storybrooke."

"Aye, that's how you explained it to me when you put me under," Graham confirmed. "I needed to stay hidden so things could unfold the way they did originally."

"That's all well and good," Regina interrupted. "But that doesn't explain how you're still alive after I CRUSHED YOUR HEART."

Graham had turned to look at Regina when she spoke, and now turned his head back to nurse Ratched.

"Quite simple, your majesty," Mildred replied blandly. "It wasn't his heart."

Regina started to respond, before stopping herself as a pit formed in her stomach. "Whose heart was it," she asked softly.

"I haven't the faintest idea, your majesty," Mildred replied, showing no concern whatsoever. "I never did bother to get her name. All I know is that her, and a handful of others, were pulled from the stockade on the mornings of their scheduled executions and set it aside for my use."

"You let her kill someone else in Graham's place, not even knowing who they were, or who they left behind," Snow asked shrilly.

Mildred simply raised an eyebrow. "They were already dead. We simply used their deaths to save the lives of others. Were we playing God? Of course we were. Hard decisions had to be made, and we made them. If it makes you feel any better, I was told that the prisoners chosen weren't rebels, but actual criminals; murderers, rapists, and the like."

Regina stepped back and leaned against the wall. Looking at Henry, she despaired at him being exposed to this side of her. Still, she had to ask, "I was a part of this? Involved in these decisions?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Closing her eyes briefly, Regina took a breath to fortify herself. "You said _they_. I take it there are more… survivors?"

"Indeed, your majesty," Mildred stepped towards the door, "Shall we?"

Upon entering the next room, Snow rushed forward to the bed, "Joanna!"

"Still fretting about us playing God, Ms. Blanchard," Mildred asked as she stepped forward and woke the older woman.

Joanna took a heaving gasp, but smiled as her eyes focused on Snow. "My queen."

"Joanna," Snow cried, wrapping her arms around her, "I thought I'd lost you forever."

Shaking her head, Joanna turned and made eye contact with Mildred. "Nay. A rather cunning lady and her strapping young lad, saw to my rescue."

At this Graham rolled his eyes but blushed lightly.

Regina stared directly at Mildred. "How?"

Smirking, she replied, "No one actually saw her hit the ground, your majesty. The body that was found, and buried, was actually the owner of the heart you had crushed previously, under a glamor. Your mother gave us the idea, with her deception regarding the death of Doctor Hopper."

"Who else were you able to save," Henry asked excitedly.

Mildred gave him a half smile. "Let us go see, Mr. Mills."

She led the group back out into the hall and down, pausing at the next door. "Please try and remain calm with regard to what you are about to see," Mildred commented, opening the door and stepping inside.

Laying eyes on the bed, Regina gasped, "Mother!"

With a touch of Mildred's hand, Cora woke and sat up. Her eyes quickly found Regina, and began to tear. "My dear, sweet, daughter. Oh how I've missed you."

Regina staggered forward and wrapped her mother in an embrace. "I watched you die."

"I'm so sorry dear. I can't imagine how hard it must have been, losing another loved one. When Mildred actually, truly, returned my heart to me, I wanted to come find you immediately, but she explained how fragile the timeline was. I didn't like it, but understood that you'd knowingly made this choice all those years ago, before giving up your memories. If I interfered and anything had happened to Henry…" Cora gave her daughter a pained smile.

Blinking back tears, Regina nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

Snow looked on nervously. "How?"

"It wasn't terribly difficult, Ms. Blanchard," Mildred replied. "The trick was in the timing."

Everyone turned to face her as Mildred continued. "The heart that you cursed wasn't Cora's, and the woman you gave it to wasn't her majesty. After you departed I retrieved Cora's actual heart, which had a sleeping spell placed upon it. When her majesty arrived I related your statements to me, word for word."

"So you impersonated my mom to grandma, and then impersonated grandma to my mom," Henry asked.

"Precisely, Mr. Mills."

"What about the séance," Snow asked.

Cora, who had by now arisen from the bed, interjected. "After everything was explained to me, and I was shown a handful of memories as confirmation, I was eager to help. Getting to slap you around as part of my little light show was an added bonus."

Snow backed up, shyly. _"I can't really complain. I did try to murder her."_

Seeing the pattern of people presumed dead being saved, Henry gulped before asking, "We're you able to save my dad?"

All eyes returned to Mildred, who bore a small smile. "Let us continue on, Mr. Mills."

Henry beat the others to the door and raced to the next room, throwing the door open and dashing in. The cry of "DAD" could be heard from Cora's room.

The others came in a moment later and found Henry looming over his sleeping father. Once again, Mildred stepped forward and placed her hand on Neal's forehead.

"Henry," Neal gasped.

"Dad," Henry replied tearfully.

"How on Earth did you pull that off," Regina asked skeptically.

Mildred made herself stand a bit taller. "I wasn't sure I would be able too, your majesty. But, as it turns out, the candle can be used, at least for a short time, after death. I knew it was a long shot when Mr. Cassidy turned up in the morgue, but it worked."

"I don't care how you did it," Henry cried. "Thank you."

Mildred smiled indulgently. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Mills."

After a moment of quiet, and careful thought on his part, David asked, "The only person to die after Neal was Zelena. We're you able to save her as well?"

Mildred pursed her lips. "After a fashion, Mr. Nolan."

David look on in confusion, but followed, as Mildred left the room. Instead of walking to the next room down, as expected, she crossed the hall. Following her inside, David saw two beds, one on either side of the door. One bed contained a restrained Hook, the other an equally restrained Zelena.

"What's with this," David asked as the others followed him into the room.

"Zelena didn't actually die yesterday," Mildred explained. "Instead she managed to travel back in time with Mr. Jones and Sheriff Swan. She, like Mr. Jones here, expressed her reservations about the plan. They were both set aside to prevent them from interfering in my work. We can revive them later."

Cora took Mildred's hand. "Thank you, again, for not killing her. You could have, and simply said you couldn't save her, but you didn't. Thank you."

Mildred gave a polite smile and nodded before gesturing for everyone to head back into the hallway.

Once they were all outside, Mildred walked to the final door and stopped. "I believe I have saved the… most unlikely, for last."

Regina got a glance inside as the door swung open and she hurriedly pushed the other aside to go in. "Daddy," she cried as rushed to his side. Not waiting, she touched his forehead as Mildred had earlier and at his first breath, pulled him up and into her arms. "Daddy," she sobbed.

Sir Henry was briefly disoriented but quickly recognized the feel of his daughter in his arms. "My child. It has been so long since I laid eyes on you."

"How," Regina cried. "How, How, How did they save you?"

Sir Henry looked up and met eyes with Mildred. Looking back down, he took a deep breath. "Dear child, they didn't save me so much as… you weren't the one to cast the dark curse."

Several people in the room gasped as Regina looked at her father in incomprehension.

"I know you remember taking my heart," Sir Henry continued, "but that was merely a nightmare you had in the days leading up to the curse. You and… the Savior, decided it was close enough to pass muster and removed your memories of the days that followed, right up until your fabled visit to the White Castle."

Sir Henry placed his hand on Regina's cheek. "I know you believe it happened, and I can't tell you how much it pains me to know that you've felt grief and guilt for all of these years, but it was what you and the Savior decided was best."

"If mom didn't cast the dark curse, then who did," Henry asked.

Sir Henry looked to the boy who bore his name. "The savior did."

Snow staggered backwards in shock, with David holding her upright. "Who did she kill," David asked sadly.

"She didn't kill anyone," Mildred replied. "She pulled the same trick you did, sharing her own heart with her true love."

David's shoulders sank in relief. "Is that why Hook didn't want to go along with it?"

Sir Henry looked at David in confusion for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Captain Hook wasn't your daughter's true love." He paused, letting his emotions settle. "It was my daughter's heart that she crushed."

Regina pulled away from her father in the stunned silence that followed. Swallowing hard, she reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. She examined it from multiple angles, tilting her head briefly, before waving her hand over it.

A small purpled cloud enveloped the black and red pulsing organ. When it dissipated, half of a pure heart remained. Regina gazed at it in wonder. Finally, she placed it back into her chest and turned to Mildred. "I want my memories back."

"As her majesty commands," Mildred replied with a bow of her head. Crouching next to the bed, she reached underneath and returned with another dream catcher.

Regina took it wordlessly and placed it against her forehead.

Several moments passed before Regina gave a startled cry and stared at Mildred. With a sweep of her arms, Mildred was engulfed in purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared, nurse Ratched was gone. In her place stood an Emma Swan who looked noticeably older that she had that morning. Regina grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her against her, crushing Emma's lips with her own.

"God, I've missed you," Emma cried, before bursting into tears.

Henry stared off into space for a moment as Snow and David looked on in distress. "Her life's work," Henry mumbled. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Oh my God!"

David and Snow turned to him, David asking, "What is it, Henry?"

"Her life's work. Mom has been awake this whole time." Seeing the confusion on their faces, Henry attempted to explain. "Grandma, you lived in Storybrooke for twenty eight years without Grandpa, but didn't know he existed, didn't know who he was to you, didn't remember him. You weren't even aware of the passage of time."

Snow paled as she began to comprehend the horror of what Henry was saying.

"My moms are each other's true love, as proven by the shared heart, but while one Mom didn't remember, the other did, but couldn't say anything. She had stand back and watch her love suffer alone for decades." Henry started tearing up. "And, she had to watch as her true love raised her son without her."

The three of them turned to look at Emma, who was still sobbing, being rocked back and forth in Regina's arms.

For her part Regina had heard what Henry had said and contemplated the hardship that Emma had endured to save her parents.

"It's all over now," Regina murmured. "You're not alone anymore, and never will be again if I have anything to say about it."

Emma pulled back and looked longingly at Regina. With puffy eyes and a trembling lip she asked, "Robin?"

Regina ran a hand through Emma's hair and smiled at her. "He never meant to me anything _near_ what you do."

After studying Regina's eyes, seeing the sincere love in them, Emma collapsed against her and shed silent tears. "I am never letting you go again," Emma mumbled into her shoulder. "Like, seriously. I hope you don't have a shy bladder."

Pulling back with a giggle, Regina reached out a hand towards Henry and beckoned him over. He stepped forward wordlessly and embraced his two mothers in a three-way hug.

"Are you going to be okay, mom? Does this mean we're staying in Storybrooke," he asked.

Emma gave him one last squeeze before letting go and nodding. "Let's go get you stuff from the loft. Then we'll go make the mansion into a home."


End file.
